musiqqsongcontestfandomcom_hr-20200214-history
The Voice: Eurovision 2015
The Voice: Eurovision Song Contest 2015 will be the 1st edition of the annual The Voice musical talent show and event. The contest took place in Vienna, Austria, following Conchita Wurst's victory in the 2014 edition with his song "Rise Like a Phoenix". This was the second time that Austria host the contest after holding its 1967 edition also in Vienna. The contest consisted of two semi-finals, which took place on 19 and 21 May, and a final, held on 23 May 2015. The shows was presented by Mirjam Weichselbraun, Alice Tumler and Arabella Kiesbauer while Conchita Wurst, will host the green room. The winner was Sweden with 365 points, while Russia achieved second and Italy third place. In the Balkan Edition, the victory was gained by Slovenia. Runner-up was Italy while Spain achieved third place. In The Voice: Eurovision, a competition in which the only thing that matters is voice, four coaches will fight for the victory: Conchita Wurst from Austria, Sanna Nielsen from Sweden, Kállay Saunders from Hungary and Aram MP3 from Armenia. All four of them were the participants of Eurovision Song Contest 2014, finishing in the top 5. Each of them has one assistant that will advise contestants while rehearsing and help the coach in decisions. Conchita's assistant is Ruth Lorenzo (singer). Fredrik Kempe (singer/composer) will be Sanna's assistant. Kállay's assistant is Kati Wolf (singer), while Sirusho (singer) will assist Aram. Coaches Format Every coach will have ten artists in their team. Jury will decide which artist will become a part of which team. Jury members are Ante Kurtović, Leo Brkanlić, Mario Jurenić, Krunoslav Bešenić, Goran Dujmović, Đorđe Majstorović, Sanja Majstorović, Matej Miotić, Marko Vukoja, Vlaho Vidak-Japalak and Maja. In the live show 1, all contestants will face the Battle stage. In the Battle stage, the Randomizer will decide about duelists. 20 artists (5 in each team) will leave the competition while 20 artists (5 in each team) will qualify to the next round. The voting in live show 1 will be as following: for each team, every jury member needs to give points using ESC voting standard (12, 10, 8-1). In the live show 2, four artists in total will leave the competition (one from each team). The voting in live show 2 will be as following: every jury member will give points using voting standard 20-1. Artist with the lowest number of points will be eliminated. In the live show 3, remaining contestants will face the Battle stage again. The voting in live show 3 will be as following: for each team, every jury members needs to give points using voting standard 2-4-6-10. In the live show 4 (Semifinal), voting will be as following: every jury member will give points using voting standard 10, 8, 6-1. In the live show 5 (Final) ''Round 1, every jury member will allocate 100 points to remaining four artists. Minimum number of points one artist can receive from a jury member is 15. Artist with the lowest number of total points will leave the competition achieving fourth place. In the 'Round 2, every jury member will again allocate 100 points. Minimum number of points one artist can receive from a jury member is 20. Artist with the lowest number of total points will leave the competition achieving third place. In the ''Round 3''''', every jury member will rate four segments using grading scale 10-1. The segments are: (1) Music and lyrics, (2) Vocal performance, (3) Choreography and staging, (4) Artist. Winner is the artist who has a higher number of total points. Furthermore, all finalists will be next year's The Voice: Eurovision coaches. Allocation Live show 1: Battles Live show 2 Live show 3: Battles Live show 4: Semifinal Live show 5: Final